When my World Collapsed
by RealityVisitor
Summary: The fire killed my parents, I was forced to be an orphan. The Autobots took me in. Even if I didn't know them, can they still be a loving family that I have been missing most of my life?
1. Fire!

The kitchen was burning. Smoke filled the air. I could barley breath. Dad bounded into the kitchen.

"Anna!" he cried. Tears were still pouring down my cheeks in fear.

"Daddy?" I exclaimed.

"Now listen," he bent down and looked me in the face, "go out to the car, get in it and tell it to get out of here!"

"But, what about you and Mommy?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll see you in the bit."

"Promise?" I asked scared.

"Promise," he promised.

"Help!" I could hear Mom shout.

"Go!" he yelled. I bounded out of the kitchen, onto the front lawn. I opened the yellow car's door. Climbing into the back seat, I saw the thing that made my world crash. My world shattered like glass falling onto the floor. The ceiling collapsed, my parents screamed from inside.

"Mommy! Daddy! I don't want to tell the car to go!" I yelled, but that did it. The car backed up. I remember feeling scared. Then, I passed out.

* * *

Seven years. That's how long I've been in that terrible orphanage. Sure, the food was good, there was a place to sleep, classes to take, but it was still terrible. No one to read bedtime stories, no one to teach me how to ride a bike, no one to love you. The worst? Having to live my parent's death in my nightmares, every night. 

Anna Witwicky. That's my name. I plan to keep it forever. I just wish my parents would be here to share it with me, for it feels lonely.

I was waiting by the door. A familiar yellow car drove up. Why it was familiar, at the time, I didn't remember. It was the black racing stripes that made it familiar, well, somewhat familiar. I opened the door and sat down in the back seat. I didn't even notice that there wasn't a driver. I was thinking, again, on how my parents died. Now, I wanted this to be over.

* * *

I couldn't remember how long it took, for I had fallen asleep some time earlier. When I awoke, I was in some sort of metal place. I was still inside the yellow camaro put outside was a different world. 

The door opened on it's own. I carefully stepped outside, but I made the mistake of looking up. Staring back at me were two large robots. I was just about to turn and hid in the camaro, but froze when I heard the sound of metal against metal. I turned around. Another metal bot looked at me.

I backed up and looked at them all. The first one was yellow with bit of what looked like a yellow truck of some sorts (I didn't pay too close attention to the details) while the one beside it was red with blue flames. He had car doors for a chest and looked pretty powerful. The one I had ridden in was yellow and black and had the car doors sticking out on his back.

There was a sound of something stomping towards us. I looked at the big black bot. It had two cannons ready to use. The rest I can't remember, because I passed out.

I do remember the first yellow one (the one I didn't ride in) looked at the big, powerful-looking black one sighing, "Ironhide, do you_need_ the cannons?"


	2. Hello, my name is

I awoke inside the car again. This time it wasn't going anywhere.

"It must have been a dream," I thought to my self. I sat up, stretched, and yawned, but I also prove myself wrong, it wasn't a dream. I looked through the right backseat window to see the yellow bot working on something out of view.

I carefully opened the door to avoid making a sound and left it open, for the noise would make the robot turn around. I slipped behind a wall that was separating the room the large robot was in and a hall (Well, I think it was hall). I decided to see what he was doing, so there I stood watching.

After a minute the bot turned around and said loud enough for me to hear, but not too loud, "I know you're behind the wall." I jumped for I didn't expect him to find me.

"Come out Anna." The robot commanded gently.

"How do you know my name?" I asked softly. I poked my head out and got a better view of the room. The first thing that caught my attention was the weapon not to far from him. He looked at me, then at the gun.

"I won't use that," the bot turned back to me. "Anna Witwicky, daughter of Sam and Mikaela Witwicky, we knew your parents."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," the bot replied and nodded.

"How and who are you?"

The bot straitened and answered, "I am Ratchet, the medical officer."

I noted my "kidnapper's" name to my self and that he ignored one of my questions, but before I could ask again, I heard the sound of metal against metal. I turned around to see the black and yellow bot looking at me. I stood against the wall, not moving an inch.

"That is Bumblebee, your guardian." Ratchet introduced.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." everyone turned and looked at the recently appeared red and blue flamed, giant bot. "And this is Ironhide." He stepped aside so the black robot could come into view.

I looked at them all. I was scared inside and was using all my power to not let it show. It was like running away from a tornado that was a fourth of a mile behind you, hard, but not impossible.

"Autobots?" I asked.

"We use to be in a war for peace against the power hungry Decepticons." Ratchet informed her.

"Oh," she responded and thought, "Maybe they're not too bad."

We stood silent for a moment. Then, there was an explosion not too far away….


	3. KABOOM

"I can't find the location of the explotion, sir." Ratchet reported to Optimus Prime.

Optimus sighed, "That's alright. It wasn't an attack?"

"No, sir." Ratchet explained. "The Decepticons are gone, remember?"

"Old habits died hard." Optimus sighed again. He looked in my direction. I guess it was a storage room or something, because stuff had been thrown everywere by the blast and it covered the _entire_ floor. I carefully picked my way through the debris, I didn't want anything else to explode, and gazed around.

I still hadn't gotten use to the Autobots, I had been here only for a few hours so what do you expect? I poked around in something metal a few meters away from the giant robots. I poked at something and heard a small beeping. Then, something swooped me up. Everything was dark because of no light, but I could hear an explotion.

The hads that were holding me opened up. I could see Bumblebee against the wall, Ratchet and Optimus Prime on another wall. I looked up at my savor. I turned around to seeIronhide. That kind of amazed me. For one thing, he came in with _cannons_ so I have to admit, I was a little scared of him and now he holds me and kept me from going **KA-BOOM!**

"Th-thanks," I stuttered.

"No problem." grumbled Ironhide. He got up, walked to the Transformer sized door and placed me carefully on the ground.

"Well, who knew there would be an old Decepticon bomb here?" Ratchet remarked after he got up and examined the explosive. I sighed. I just knew this was going to be hard.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's short! Better chapter in a bit!  
**


	4. Child Support

It was a few months later. I had gotten pretty use to the Autobots. There was a wearhouse not to far from the base, so I had a place to go and think. Sometimes I used it to get out of the Autobot's way. I was there a lot. Usually Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, or Optimus Prime would come too.

It was a warm sunney day. I was in the wearhouse, sitting on old abandon creates (it was an abandon wearhouse). I was daydreaming about what this all may have been like if Mom and Dad were here when I heard a car pull up. Thinking it was an Autobot, I rushed to the door. I opened it up to see an unfamiliar black van with a woman inside. She got out and walked up to me.

"Anna Witwicky?" she guessed.

"Yeah?" I responded. I wondered how she knew my name.

"I'm from Child Support, I'm here to pick you up." she stated.

"Why?" I asked suspitously.

"You're living in a wearhouse gardianless." the women anwsered.

"No I'm not! I just come here a lot!" I protested, but it was no use.

"The adouption documents were forged, you have no gardians." the woman informed me. "Now get in the van."

"No!" I snapped and ran. The women was quick. I don't remember how, but I was put in the van. I was screaming and trying to get out. "Kidnapper!"

* * *

Bumblebee pulled up to the abandon building. 

He called out through the radio, "Time to go!" There was no response. He honked. Still nothing happened. Bumblebee drove around the building. He was stopped dead in his tire tracks. In the dirt, a set of tracks seem to drive to and away from the building. He rocketed back to base, informing Optimus of both susption and evedence of me being kidnapped.

"We will look for her in an hour to see if she will turn up." Optimus decided.

"She could be anywhere in an hour!" Ironhide protested.

"She could be farther in two, back in one." Optimus stated. For the whole hour, Ironhide and Bumblebee tried to change their leader's mind but was unsuccessful. Finnaly, they set out in search, calling the humans they had met years ago to search for me.

* * *

I walked in by myself into the new boarding home. It felt more like jail than a home. 

"Aww, look at the poor little new girl!" a girl laugh sacasticly. "Did your parent's abandon you like the dreaded little trash you are?"

"Who you called trash, scrap?" I responded. I had learned a few combacks from Ironhide.

"What did you call me?" the girl growled at me.

"Did I say scrap? I meant sh-" before I could finish, she attacked. Soon, she was being dragged off and I was being pushed away. We shouted insults at each other. I didn't see her all day, and I was happy about it.

It was a little while later. I was in the bathroom washing my hands. The girl next to me left and forgot some sissors. What they were for, I didn't know. I slipped them into my poket. Leaving, I heard someone at the other side of the door. It was the girl who insulted me.

"New girl? That moron is ideotic! She thinks she's tough! She's got long hair, that shows she's a wimp. I heard she was abandond..." I didn't listen any more. I walked strate to the mirror. I pulled out the sissors and had a plan.

I came out of the bathroom with my now short hair flat against my head. I hurled the sissors into the trash. I was done. Done with being the scared thing I was at my first boarding home. Done with thinking the world was going to be better. Done with crying, hiding. I was just done.

"The Autobots arn't even looking for me. They didn't help when I was forced here, they won't help now." I thought. "I'm done.

I started sketching with the little paper I had. They were sketchings of what I thought. Sometimes, I drew the Autobots, sometimes I drew other things like buildings, animals, even people. After I cut my hair, I wasn't afrade anymore. My life was terrible, and no one cared anymore.

Or so I thought.

* * *

The Autobots searched everywere for me. They couldn't find me. Optimus was starting to blame himself for not looking for me earlyer, Ironhide was blaming himself for not finding a way to keep me at the base, Bumblebee was blaming himself for not being there with me, and Ratchet was blaming himself for not giving me something to signal with. They all were losing hope. 


	5. A Family or Not

I stood in my now pink-walled bedroom. The green bed seem to fit the rest of the room. It was cozy. Not to much stuff, not to little stuff, not to big, just the room that would make you look out the window facing the road. The summer heat warmed the room as I opened the window. The breeze felt great on my face. My new _"mom"_ decided to enter the room.

"How do you like it?" she asked. I turned around.

"It's nice and cozy." I responded.

"That's nice," she shut the door softly. Her kind voice seem to change to a sharp one. "Now, it's time for rules." she started in a wisper in my face. "1) chores need to be done 2) obedance: that means do what I tell you. If the rules are not followed apropretly, I can take you back."

"Sanctuary," was all I said, and she left. You're probibly wondering why I told her "Sanctuary". Here, it means a shelter from danger or hardships. A place were the troubles cannot follow you. A place that I have been looking for all my life. I found it once, it was stolen from me, and now, I want it back.

* * *

**Earlyer (maybe, like, a few weeks or so):**

_"Optimus?" I asked._

_"Yes?" Optims Prime responded.  
_

_"You guys are the best family a person could want, even if I barly know you." _

_"A family is people who care for you. They don't even have to be related to you, by blood or marrage." _

_"Yeah, you're my family, and I'm yours." I smiled. "I love you."_

_"We all love you too." _

* * *

**Present:**_  
_

A tear fell off my cheek, but I had something. It wasn't fear, it wasn't anger, it wasn't even saddness. It is a thing called hope. Hope: a word that means beliving in something even if it isn't likly or when no one else does. I have hope for the Autobots, lets just hope they are ok.

* * *

Lennox drove through San Antonio. It was _huge!_ They started in the north section and it was already 11:00 am. Many hours after leaving around 9:00 am yesterday. They searched. Optimus took East, Ratchet west, Bumblebee south, and Ironhide north. Finnally, they met up in the downtown area.

"No luck?" Lennox asked tired.

"None," they all responded at the same time.

"What now?" Ratchet asked. They were in a parking lot as cars (except for Lennox, incase you had some crazy thought of him being a car...).

"Me and Lennox hadn't checked the whole north side yet." Ironhide reported.

"We'll keep looking." Optimus stated. "We can't give up."

* * *

Brittney (my foster "mom") and I were in an arguement, _again._

"You need to get out of that room more often!" she snapped.

"When I do, you yell at me! When I don't, you yell at me! MAKE UP YOUR MIND?" I protested.

"You will not tear up this family!"

"Oh, you're my family?"

"Go to your room!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" I stomped out of the room, but in the door way I turned around and sneered, "You must be phsyco or something." She threw a fit. I was up in my room with the door shut before she could yell at me more.

Brittney was a jerk to me when we are alone. When some one else is there, she is the perfect "mom". Her boyfriend, Seth, is around all the time. They're both together all the time. Seth is vary nice. When I first got here, he gave me some candy as a welcome present. Today, he gave me some more. Even if me and Brittney are fighting, her finds a way to be on both sides.

Then there is John, my new 10 year old brother. He is smart, vary smart. Last night, he came to my room to check to see if I needed anything. _So sweet and kind!_ Looks like there are people in this world who _care._

This night was different though. Today, Seth took me to the park for freash air. Brittney got all mad and after words blamed me for trying to steal her 20-years-older-than-me-boyfriend.Tonight, there was an arguement. John was in my doorway. I looked up.

"John? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Don't reck this family." he pleaded. "Please."

* * *

There was still no luck. Lennox was in a hotel for the night while the other searched. It took a bit of convincing before he would go. Eather way, they were'nt giving up yet. The sun came up. Optimus was right outside a house, just passing by. He hoped she would be found soon.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with the feeling of needing a break. I walked outside, into the nice, warm morning air. It was before anyone was awake, so the street was empty, just like the houses (everyone had left for a vacation, and Seth and John were running errends early this morning).I stood in the middle of the street (don't do that kids, there are things called getting hit by cars...). I don't know why, I guess the wind was better or something. I heard a click of a gun. I turned around to see Brittney, in the door way.

"Bye." was the last word. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Optimus round the corner. Too late. _Bang!_

All Optimus Prime saw, was me falling. A bullet passed though my shoulder blade like butter. Brittney walked back in the house.

"NO!" he yelled. He transformed and keeled beside me. He picked me up in his metal hands. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Captain Lennox drove up.

"What the heck happened?" Lennox shouted as he got out of Ironhide.

"Some one shot Anna." Optimus responded with a spark full of saddness.

"Optimus?" I called weakly.

"I'm right here." he responded. "Don't worry, we will get help."

"It's going black."

"No!"

"Goodbye Optimus Prime."

Optimus' face was full of saddness. "No!"

"All those rings and shiny things worth nothing compaired to you. I still love you more than anything in the world." I sang, my voice going quieter as I sang something that I heard once. "love your baby girl."

"No! Anna!" Optimus held me close to his chest. "Keep going Anna." he wispered. I was dead. Optimus looked at Rachet, hoping he would say something like, "It's just a coma" or "we can save her" but no. There was no anwser. I was dead and Optimus was torn up.

He wasn't sad. He wasn't upset. He was feeling so sad, there was no word to describe it. It was pain that no one, man or bot, needed to feel. I was dead, and so was Optimus' joy and happyness.

"I failed." was all he thought. The Autobots would be crying, Lennox was, if they were not robots. It was the end for me. They could tell.

* * *

**Little note from Author: **_This chapter was based off of The White Oliander. I don't own it eather! Just letting you know..._


	6. Angels are Dead

I was laying not to far off. I could feel the ground, but it was fading. I looked over at the Autobots. They were circled around somebody. It was Optimus. He rose, my body in his hand. He signaled to leave, and they all Transformed.

"Wait!" I called. "Wait!"

"They can't hear you." I turned. A couple was standing behind me. They seemed to be in their late 20's. The dark haired woman spoke again. "Come."

Some how, I never could figure out how, I knew who they were. I felt happy. I raced up and threw my arms around the man. That man, was my father.

"We missed you," he spoke softly. "And everybody else. They did a great job finding you."

"I don't want to leave them," I sighed sadly. I looked at them. My body was visible in Prime's front seat.

"Get in," Dad opened the car door.

"Huh? What- wha? Oh! I remember why we're here! 'Sup G.?" the car asked.

"Anna, this is Jazz," they greeted him.

"I heard about him. Why did you call me G?"

"G as in gangsta! Come on! Heaven is anything but cr-"

"Can I ask a question?" I interupped.

"Yes," my mother awnsered.

"Is it worth it? Is leaving someone behind for them to be hurt so badly worth seeing my parents?" I asked.

"Thats a question that have been argued over," my father approached me. "Its what ever feels right."

"I can almost feel the ground," I sighed sadly. My parents seem to stop and look at me.

"Get ready G!" Jazz transformed. Before a could get a good look at him, the scooped me up and hurled me threw the air. I seem to fly past my foster mother's house, past the world, and dead ahead of me, the Autobots pulled forward in their sad silence. I flew over Bumblebee, past Ratchet, threw Ironhide, and right into Optimus Prime. I slammed into my body.

* * *

Optimus Prime drove silently along the road. It seemed to take forever. Why did roads have to be so long? His thoughts were interupped by a gasp from inside his cab. No, it couldn't be...

"Optimus? Are we going home yet?"


End file.
